Hero (Dragon Quest VII)
An ordinary boy living in a tiny fishing village. Your father is counting on you to succeed him as a great fisherman. You're a bit too nice for your own good, and often get taken advantaged of by your friend, Maribel. ''--Description from the Dragon Quest VII instructional manual.'' Hero of Dragon Quest VII is the son of a prominent fisherman and the game's main protagonist. He is friends with Prince Kiefer of Estard Castle and a young woman named Maribel who travel with him to find shards to restore the world to its former glory. Though the Hero doesn't have a name and can only be given a name by the player, the Hero has a default name, Auster (formerly Arus). Appearance The Hero of VII is dressed in a green tunic, complete with a green hat that is the source of ridicule from Maribel. This hat covers his black messy hair. In some of the character art, he is depicted with an iguana. Personality As tradition of the Dragon Quest series, the hero has no personality to speak because he is the personification of the player. He may only communicate by answering "Yes" or "No" when prompted. However, he is generally liked by the people of Pilchard Bay and Estard. He is somewhat of a late sleeper, to his mother's consternation. He also has a problem refusing people's requests and is constantly bullied into doing stuff by Maribel or Pike. In the 3DS remake, if the player decides to look in a mirror while the Hero is the first character in the party line-up, he will be captivated by how stylish he looks, find a different face looking back at him, be unable to see his reflection from steam, decide that his left side is his best side, notice he has grown a little tougher-looking, see that his face is flushed bright red, wipe the mirror, realize he didn't wash his face that morning, remain transfixed for a while, start counting his beauty spots, fix his hair, practice his most winning smile, notice his hair has grown long and unruly, realize his shirt is on back-to-front, see a tired-looking reflection, and grin awkwardly. Biography Games Main Games Dragon Quest VII The game begins with the Hero and Kiefer finishing their exploration of the ruins as the sun goes down on the island. Later on that night, Maribel asks the Hero what he was doing. Regardless the answer, Maribel will not be pleased and she tells him that she will find out what he is doing sooner or later. Morning breaks and he is awakened by Pearl, his mother, who scolds him. She gives him a fish sub and tell the Hero to deliver it to his father, Pollock. The Hero does so and is ordered by his father to clean up the ship's interior. While there, he finds Maribel trying to stow away on the ship. She tries to convince the Hero not to rat her out when she is also discovered by the ship's cook who throws out the young woman. After this, Pollock tells the Hero that he is not ready to come with him. He tells the Hero to look after his mother while she is preparing for the Amitt Harvest. The Hero exits the ship and watches it depart. Afterwards, he is approached by a soldier from Estard Castle. He tells the Hero that the King Burns wishes to speak to him. After the message was delivered, the Hero prepares to leave when Maribel approaches him. Overhearing this, she imposes herself on the Hero and the two head to Estard Castle Town. They arrive without any problems and Maribel leaves to look at dresses. The Hero enters the castle to speak with King Burns. The king asks him about Kiefer, his son, and his whereabouts. Regardless of the answer, the king will be agitated by the answer. He explains that Kiefer stole the Sunstone, his mother's ring. After his meeting with the king, the Hero goes to find Kiefer who is at the ruins, who has already tried the Sunstone on the statue in the Ruins. It has no effect at all. Kiefer tells the Hero about what he had found out in the library and explains that this must have something to do with the ruins. He gives the Hero the scroll and asks him to figure out something with it. The Hero heads to the Sage on the Cliff and give him the scroll. The Sage tells the Hero that he can translate this document. The Hero goes to find Kiefer so that they can hear the explanation. Armed with the information, the pair head back to ruins and open it. After solving the secret of the ruins, they enter the Pedestal Room. They find two Landshards but are unable to complete the pictograph without a final piece. Having done all that can be done at that point, the two leave the ruins and head back to their respective rooms. When the Hero returns home, he is greeted by Pollock. He tells the Hero that he had found something interesting. He gives the Hero a Landshard. With the final piece, the Hero finds Kiefer and they head back to the ruins. When the boys get there, they are confronted by Maribel who threatens to expose their secret unless they take her with them. Having no other options, they agree. The trio get to the Pedestal Room and place the final piece in the Pedestal. An amazing thing happens. The trio are sent to the past. From there, they go on many adventures to restore the world to its former glory. Manga Warriors of Eden Skills & Abilities The Hero learns the following abilities naturally. Strategy The Hero is very flexible in every category. He can equip most of the weapons and armors in the game. His statistics are above average which makes him very suited to be molded into whatever role the player would like. Players should make sure to have the Hero learn three intermediate classes so that the Hero Class is available as its move set are some of the best skills/spells to learn. It is also advisable to use the seeds that are found in-game on the Hero as he is the only character that stays with the player from beginning to end. Trivia * In the official manga, the Hero's name is Arus. In the English release of the 3DS version, he was given the default name Auster in promotional material. * The Hero also appeared in the crossover game Itadaki Street Special for the PlayStation 2. * According to a woman in Pilchard Bay, the Hero was born four months premature. * It is heavily implied that he is actually Sharkeye and Anaïs' unborn child. Gallery Dw7-hero.jpg|Hero's artwork for the original VII. DQVII3DS - Hero v.2.png|Hero's second artwork for the VII 3DS remake. DQVII3DS - Hero - Jester.png|Hero's Jester artwork for the VII 3DS remake. DQVII3DS - Hero - Shepherd.png|Hero's Shepherd artwork for the VII 3DS remake. DQVII3DS - Hero - Pirate.png|Hero's Pirate artwork for the VII 3DS remake. DQVII3DS - Hero - Paladin.png|Hero's Paladin artwork for the VII 3DS remake. DQMBRV - Hero - VII preparing to battle.jpg|Hero preparing to battle in MBRV. Img aishe 500.jpg Category:Dragon Quest VII party members Category:Heroes